Casshern Sins
by Princess-Buster-13
Summary: Casshern really want to save Lyuze. Will he save her or will she die. Will they also find love on the way or not?
1. CHAPTER 1

CASSHERN SINS

Disclaimer: I don't own and if the characters or the show.

Chapter 1

_ Casshern, Lyuze, Ringo, and Ohji teamed up to save Lyuze and find Luna's castle. While searching for Luna's Castle Lyuze was starting to rust. Once they reached Luna's castle and found a way to heal Lyuze they rejected it because the healing would last long enough. So with little time for Lyuze to live they decided to stay at a beautiful area (I don't know the name of where they were staying). While Ringo was searching the area Lyuze was watering the flowers and Casshern was watching her after a while of water Lyuze and Casshern decided to sit down. _"Lyuze, Lyuze!"_Yelled Ringo. Lyuze looked at Ringo and asked _"what Ringo" _Ringo put the shells she had in Lyuze's lap. _"Guess what I found. The sea it's just right over the cliff it is so pretty and sparkly."

_ Then Lyuze, Casshern, and Ringo went to the sea. Casshern and Lyuze were talking while Friender and Ringo were playing in the water._ "Lyuze, how are you feeling?"_ Casshern asked. _"Fine it just a little harder to walk_." Lyuze answered._ "I will find another way to save you." _Casshern said._ _Lyuze just nodded her head. Then a few minutes later Lyuze ask, _"Can we head back to camp before it gets dark." "Sure if that is what you want to do." _Casshern said. Casshern started to walked but stopped when he noticed that Lyuze wasn't walking back to the camp site with him. Casshern asked,_ "Lyuze is something wrong? Do you need help walking if you do I can carry you back to camp." (It's not really camp.)

"No I'm fine I was just watching Ringo play."_ Lyuze answered. Later that day it was night and Ohji and Ringo were currently sleeping in the shack and Lyuze and Friender were on the beach and Casshern was outside and a couple feet away from the shack. With Lyuze and Friender gone and while Ohji and Ringo were sleeping Casshern was thinking of a way to save Lyuze. _'If Luna's blood can't save Lyuze then maybe my blood can especially since I'm stronger than Luna and was the one who killed Luna.' _Casshern thought. He then remembered the pain that some of the robots went though after they drank Luna's blood the had really bad pain. Casshern thought about it for a while till he can to a conclusion he was going to let Lyuze decide if she want to prove if the idea would work and with that in his head he went to the beach. _

_ When he got the beach he saw Friender but no Lyuze. He asked, _"Friender, where is Lyuze?" _Friender lead Casshern behind the big bolder that he put Lyuze behind so that she could sleep. When Friender and Casshern got there they saw Lyuze sleeping and shivering because she was cold and tired. Casshern was sad when he saw Lyuze there shivering, but he was snapped out of his sad thoughts when he saw Friends lay beside her to keep her warm._

Sorry the chapter was so short but this chapter and the other two will be great. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CASSHERN SINS**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 2

_ Once morning came Casshern and Friender were the first ones up. Casshern asked "can you go get some water and bring it back here." Friender nodded and left. While Friender was gone Casshern was keeping Lyuze warm by lying by her. When Friender got back he saw Casshern sleeping by Lyuze. Friender woke up Casshern and gave him the water. Later that day Ringo and Ohji were up. Ringo was playing with Friender at the sea, Ohji was in the house, and Casshern was watching Lyuze. Ringo was bored so she was going to visit Casshern.  
When she got there she saw Casshern sleeping with Lyuze and she thought they looked cute together. Ringo left and little while later Casshern woke up. Casshern noticed that Lyuze hasn't woken up yet so he left to go sit on the beach for a while. When he went back she was shaking so he woke her up and when she woke she was screaming and crying. After a few minute she stopped screaming and crying. She then realized that she was still alive. Casshern asked, "What is wrong?" Out of surprise Lyuze hugged Casshern and cried really hard. Casshern hugged her back to comfort her. He felt sorry for her. After a while she ended up crying herself to sleep. Casshern laid her down and laid by her to keep her warm and Lyuze snuggled up by him._

_ Casshern was shocked at first but forgot about it and put an arm around her and fell asleep. A few hours later it was night and ever one was up to eat. They all went to bed expect for Casshern Lyuze and Friender. Casshern, Lyuze, and Friender was by the fire that was close to the house. Lyuze stood up and said, "I going to the sea." Casshern said, "I will go with you." Lyuze said, "No you should stay here. I will be fine. I'm just going so I can think." Casshern said, "at least take Friender with you." Lyuze replied, "Ok." _

_ Friender and Lyuze went to the sea. While Lyuze was thinking Friender was running around. Lyuze was thinking about a way to save herself. She thought and thought until she can to a conclusion. She decided that if Luna's blood couldn't save her then maybe Casshern's blood could, but she wouldn't ask. She would just accept death._


End file.
